SUMMARY: In this Program Project, the established bioinformatics core (Core C) will continue to provide computational support. Core C will help process and analyze the large amount of data that will be generated by the four projects. We propose a comparative study of genome maintenance and tumor suppression in relation to aging in rodents. While it has long been observed that rodents differ up to 10-fold in their lifespans, the mechanisms behind this difference remain unclear. Lack of this information is an important problem, because, without this knowledge, acquiring the ability to modulate aging on the whole organism level is highly unlikely. Our long-term goal is to understand the mechanisms that determine longevity. The overall objective of the bioinformatics core is to provide computational support and service to the project investigators ? namely, both to work with each project to handle the data generated therein and to integrate data from all projects to achieve the aims of the program project grant as a whole. The central hypothesis of this Program Project is that long- lived rodents have evolved specific molecular mechanisms that mediate their longevity. This hypothesis has been formulated on the basis of preliminary data produced in the applicants' laboratories. The rationale for a dedicated bioinformatics core is that a consolidated facility is needed to manage the large amount of data on the whole genome level generated by each of the four highly integrated projects of this program project. This bioinformatics core will achieve two specific aims: 1) To further develop and maintain the PPG website and to develop a high-speed data portal for internal and public data sharing; 2) To assist the four research projects with data processing and analysis and develop new, dedicated tools to be used by PPG investigators. The function of the bioinformatics core is significant, because it will be set up to meet the challenge posed by the high volume of data that needs to be generated, examined at multiple levels by a variety of approaches, integrated to develop the models of lifespan control, and shared among project investigators.